MAKORRA: When Expecting
by sasuke12234
Summary: This is the continuation of my story MAKORRA: This One.
1. White

**A/N: Ok y'all here's part two of MAKORRA: This One. I hope y'all like. Oh, and just a little FYI, I'm not meaning to sound needy but I LOVE reviews. Getting reviews of praise or ideas/suggestions for the next next chapters, it makes me want to write more of the story. So if you want me to update as fast as I can, leave a butt load of reviews for me.  
**

**Also, one question. Was I the first to do a whole MAKORRA miscarriage themed story? Ever since I wrote like the first half of the previous series, I started to find MAKORRA miscarriage stories EVERY WHERE. So, again, is it just me, or was I really the first to do that story promt? Just wondering, that's all.**

* * *

**White.**

The landscape has always been a symbol of home to her. She will admit, she did love living in Republic City – her husband's home –, but it couldn't compare to the South Pole.

She took in the cold air as their ship docked in. All her worries about her duties back in Republic City were gone and she could finally relax. As she gazed out at her homeland, she felt two arms snake around her – instantly knowing who it was after feeling the warmth of their hands on her enlarged stomach.

"Are you excited?" His hot breath tickled her ears as he spoke. She lightly nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder as she entwined her fingers with his. He lightly kissed the side of her forehead and looked down at her stomach and a slight glimmer caught his eye. "I see your wearing your necklace."

She lightly laughed as she nestled her nose in his neck. "Of course I would be wearing my necklace. After the trouble you went through to make it, why wouldn't I?"

"I just find it strange because you never really wear it that often." She then quietly turned toward him and held onto his favorite scarf – acting as if to fix it.

"You look good in a Water Tribe parka." She was scanning her husband from head to toe as she bit her lower lip and smiled.

He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Korra."

She giggled a little after realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry." She said in a laughing tone. "Asami warned me this would happen." She kept thinking about how the whole event was funny to her and he soon caught on and a small laugh ignited in his throat.

"Anyway, I'm wearing my necklace because I want to. It lets me know you love me for the Water Tribe me, not the Avatar me." She pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She remembers how when she first did the action, his heart was beat faster than a Satomobile could go. Now, his heartbeat was calm and warm – her personal lullaby for some of those stressful nights. He embraced her with a warm hug. In the middle of the embrace, the unborn being moved against her belly to let its parents know it was there, enjoying the embrace.

"I'm also wearing it because I know my mom would want to see it for the hundredth time, and I want to see my dad criticize your crafting skills again." She had a grin on her face as she laughed.

His face straightened in annoyance. "Korra."

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all liked the first chapter of part two. Sorry it was so short, but I have other stories to post and I thought it would be better if I split up this chapters theme into two parts. Please leave a review, I LOVE getting them. Reviews are what keep me writing.**


	2. Blue

**Blue.**

The color always seemed to suit her mother best, just as it did for her. Her mother's hug was the best thing in the world to her right now; it made her feel safe and warm.

"It's so good to see you Korra. I've missed you." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly. After releasing the hug, her mother instantly laid her hands on her daughter's oversized stomach. "How is my grandchild doing?"

She laughed at her mother's excitement. "The baby's fine. Though, I don't get why it has to take up so much room in my stomach."

"Korra, honey, you did the same thing to me. It's normal for it to happen." Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

In background, he walked in through the door, bags in hand and smiling over his mother-in-law's excitement. "Um, Senna, where can I put our bags?"

"You can put Korra's stuff in her room, and yours in the living room." Her father responded harshly. His daughter and wife both said his respective names for him. "What, am I not allowed to tease my son-in-law anymore?"

Senna rolled her eyes at her husband's response. "Mako, don't listen to Tonraq. You can put your bags in Korra's old room." Senna then grabbed her daughter's hand. "Korra, honey, why don't you help me finish dinner, ok?" Her daughter responded with a cheerful 'Ok'.

He looked at the two women walk off with a slightly worried expression. Tonraq patted his should in comfort. "Don't worry, son. Senna and I are used to Korra almost burning down the kitchen whenever she tries to cook. We're prepared."

* * *

During dinner the atmosphere was peaceful and pleasant. Questions were asked about their expecting child and advice was given on what to do after the birth. And soon the conversation transformed into a 'How's so-and-so' conversation.

"So how are Tenzin and his family? Are they still taking care of you?" Tonraq asked before taking sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Pema's helping me a lot with the whole pregnancy thing; she even gave me some of her maternity clothes. And Tenzin has been giving Mako pointers as well, right?" She had a slightly confused look on her face as she waited for his response in agreement.

"Yes, he has. He told me the number one rule that I must follow is: i_Never get into a fight, because I will most certainly lose_/i." His arms were folded over his chest and slightly slumped in his seat.

Tonraq couldn't help but laugh at the rule the Airbending Master gave his son-in-law. He figured that the absence of fighting was hard on the young couple, because that was how they would get the point across to each other. Senna lightly slapped her husband's arm as a small smile stretched over her face. She then turned to face her daughter. "Well, it's getting late. I'm sure you want to go to sleep, right Korra?" Senna's daughter smiled and nodded her head. Senna then began gathering the dishes from the table.

"Mom, let me help." She said as she slowly stood up, her stomach making it hard to get up. He stood to help her stable herself. "Mako, stop, I don't need your help every time I move around." Sheer annoyed anger was all over her face. He mumbled a small 'Sorry' after letting her go and sitting back down.

After the two women left and were hopefully out of range, he decided to ask some advice from his father-in-law. "Um, Tanraq, did Senna act extremely emotional when she was carrying Korra?"

Tanraq looked at him with wide eyes. As he set his coffee mug down and tried to look around the opening to the kitchen, he finally answered his son-in-law's question. "No, Senna was completely normal during her pregnancy." As Tonraq was giving his answer, he moved his head up and down to tell his true answer. He then got up and walked around the table and rested his big hand on his son-in-law's narrow shoulder. "Don't worry son, just keep Korra calm and you two will be fine." After saying his final fatherly advice, Tanraq walked into the kitchen and was welcomed with questions about the conversation from his wife.

He sat at the table, with a smile on his face. He always thought of his own father to give him the advice he needed to get past the usual troubles with marriage; but, he soon found that the Spirits were smiling down on him when he found his now wife, and soon met her father. He was so happy with the changes to his plans. Even now that his father is gone, he was happy to have Tonraq for one.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: I would really love to read y'all's reviews. Lately, since I've been taking longer to upload stuff, I'm starting to think no one reads my stuff and then I lose ideas. So, I would really like for y'all to review and leave ideas or suggestions about what to do next.**


	3. Green

**Green.**

The lights haven't changed since the last time she saw them.

She was sitting on her old bed and staring out the window that a perfect view of the night sky. She looked down at her protruding stomach and laid her hand on it. The child was moving around inside her. At first it made her uncomfortable to know there was a being inside her, but now she just loves it.

"I can't wait. Just three more months and I finally get to see you." She was practically giddy with the thought of holding her child soon.

The sound of the door opening soon distracted her. "Ok, it's too cold here." He said as he walked in and instantly made a beeline for the bed and thick covers. She looked down at her husband with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing his usual winter coat to bed and thick pajamas, unlike her, who was just wearing one of his t-shirts and a baggy pair of pants. She just scuffed a laugh and looked back out her window and called him a wimp. "Oh be quiet Korra. I'm not used to weather like this."

"Well, you should've gotten used to it when you decided to date me." She leaned down gave him a kiss on his forehead. He replied with a light laugh. She then joined him under the covers and curled up beside him. "Besides, I think the baby will be a total Water Tribe kid, which will mean a ton of visits back here." She was extremely happy with the idea of their child being like her.

He sat up with a confused look. "What makes you so sure about our child ending up like you? What if turns out like me and wants to be a cop or famous Pro-Bender like their awesome dad?"

She had a smirk on her face. "You're not the one carrying the kid. Ever since we got here it's been nonstop moving. Back in Republic City it keeps kicking me and won't stop unless I take a bath or go on a ferry ride to the island. You could just call it a mother's intuition I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms behind her head with a pleasing smile on her face.

He sat up and stared down at her. "Mother's intuition, what kind of argument is that?"

"It's my kind of argument. Besides, I can just feel it in my belly that we're going to have a water tribe baby."

"In your belly," he repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you mean your uterus?"

Her smile disappeared and she reached up to grab his hair. "Well, look at mister cool guy being all smart. Of course I know that, Katara taught me that stuff when I was thirteen."

"Ok, ow Korra, you're pulling my hair," he laughed. He then leaned down and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't care how our child will turn out. I just want them to be born happy and healthy." He then lightly kissed her forehead.

She couldn't help but giggle and replied with a mutual response.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: Holy cheese I forgot about how much I loved writing this series. The fluffiness of it just makes me excited to be in Korra's shoes when I get older (being preggers I mean, not the depression and miscarriage part of it). I'm so sorry I neglected you for so long baby! You were my first continued and finish series and I about dropped you at just the beginning of your second series. Will you ever forgive me?**

**Korra: Let me have my baby already and I just might.**

**Mako: Yeah, seriously. In your notes you wrote down that we would have or kid by now.**

**Me: I'm sorry, but crap got in the way and then there was y'all's whole OTP thing and trying to write out the new Four Years Later chapter-.**

**Mako and Korra: We don't care! We want our kid!**

**Me: ... O-Ok... I need some inspiration though for some ideas...**

**Korra: That's fine. Just don't cheat on us anymore.**

**Me: What are you talking about? I would never cheat you two.**

**Mako: We've seen the history on your phone and computer. Nothing but IROSAMI smut fanfics on Tumblr and Fanfiction. What is our smut fanfics not good enough anymore.**

**Me: No, they're great. It's just I read them all already!**

**Korra: Then make some yourself! I'm not losing to Asami in your history fanfics! I already lost to her with having a child. Even though her and Iroh's son is cute.**

**Me: ... I'm sorry Korra. I'm sorry Mako. I don't deserve to be in your fandom...**


	4. Yellow

**A/N: I need a new way of distinguishing Korra and Mako in the story. I still want to keep the them of not mentioning their names in the descriptions, but when I write it, I feel as if I'm going to confuse the readers. Also, I'm going to start this**** "Review Spotlight" kind of thing before every new chapter. The kind of reviews I'm going to use will be ones that give me ideas, have questions about the story, or ones that I just need to reply to. Now on with the story. :)**

* * *

**Yellow.**

The color looked so foreign on her. But, it was the only thing she had that fitted at the time and where she was going.

"Hey Korra, if you want to make it to the ferry on time, we need to go." He said as he walked in their bedroom while buttoning up his jacket. He looked up and saw his expecting wife looking at herself in the mirror. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you in Air Acolyte clothing." He walked up behind and rested his head on her shoulder as he laid his hands on her growing belly.

"Oh shut up, you've seen me in them before when I trained. Besides, Pema gave it to me when she saw that my other maternity dress looked small to her. She was right; this is fitting and comfortable at the same time." She smiled at her own joke.

"Well you look nice." He then quickly kissed her cheek and began to walk back to the door. "Now come on, will you? You told Tenzin we would be at the island in ten minutes," he yelled back to her as he exited the room.

She stood there smiling and feeling where he kissed her, then what he said dawned on her. "Nice?! You think I only look nice," she yelled in angry confusion. "You know how long it took me to figure out how to put this on? And then all you have to say about it is that I look nice?!" She then furiously chased after him as fast as her new body would let her.

* * *

The ferry ride to Air Temple Island was cold and seemed to take forever – like usual –, but the sight of the big courtyard showered in glowing lanterns and pleasant music was just what they needed to warm up.

Meelo and his brother ran over to the pregnant Avatar, but were stopped by her officer husband. "Hold it right there," he demanded. "Korra can get rough anymore, which means no jumping on her anymore." She shot an angry glare at her husband; which he could feel burning holes in the back of his neck.

She then felt something grab at her hand. She looked over to see the eldest of the children. "It's great that you made it Korra," Jinora said with her mother's smile. "How were your parents?"

She smiled at the young adult. "They're fine. My mom kept saying how she's excited about becoming a grandparent and it was nice seeing my dad pick on Mako," she replied as she glanced over at her protective husband, who was still keeping the boys away from her.

"Wow Korra, you've gotten big," Ikki said with glee as she placed her hands on the Avatar's stomach.

"How much longer till your baby is born? Can I be the first to hold it – after you of course? Can I babysit for you? Can I help you name it?" Ikki kept on with her rambling questions – the only thing that changed about her was her age.

"Ikki, stop all the questions and calm down." Jinora finally stepped in and took Ikki's hand. "Let's go help mom and the others with the food." Both girls waved goodbye to their un-biological sister as they walked off.

She then stepped beside her husband to say hello to young boys. "Mako, they just want to say hi," she said as she jabbed her husband's side.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him!" Meelo shouted angrily.

Rohan quickly gave her a warm hug, finding it hard to wrap his hands around her like he used to. He took a step back and looked at her growing stomach. He then quickly hugged her again and yelled, "I call naming the baby!"

Meelo's mouth dropped open. "No way, I already said I was going to!"

"You were too slow on calling it." Rohan stuck is tongue out with a gloating smile on his face.

She looked up at him with a pleading expression for help. He crossed his arms over his chest and his mouth formed a hard, stern line. Her eye's narrowed as she angrily pouted at him.

"Um, boys," she begins to say, thinking up of what to do, "we're flattered that you two, and your sisters, want to have a big influence with our baby. But," she looks over at him, "we've already picked out a set of names for the baby."

The brothers' and his eyes widen. "Really," Rohan ask sounding a little sad.

She knelt down as far as her oversized belly would allow her and patted the eight-year-old's head. "I'm sorry you two. But you know, when the baby is born I'll let each of you hold it and play with it. Ok?" She smiled at the two boys. Meelo shrugged and agreed to the offer, happy that he would get some interaction with the coming baby. Rohan, on the other hand looked up at her with a pout he copied from her over the years. "Rohan, I'm sorry. But Mako and I would like to name our own child. I'm sure you'll still play a big part in their life anyway, just like you do mine." She then kissed Rohan on the forehead and ruffled his shaggy brown hair. Rohan gave her a soft 'ok' with a lip biting smile. He then walked off with his brother to go play pranks on their sisters.

She stood up and rested her hands on her hips and plastered a pleasing smile on her face. "Now that," she says as she points in the direction that the boys ran off in, "is proof that'll I'll be a good mother."

He rolls his eyes and walks over her side to slide his arm around her waist. "I thought we weren't going to think about names for the kid till it was born."

"We are. But they don't have to know that. Just tell everyone it's a secret."

He rolls his eyes again and laughs. "Ya, like that will go well with everyone."

"Well then this teaches you to help me when I ask for it," she says as she moves his head toward her and smiles.

He smiles down at her. "You look beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now? Earlier you said I only looked nice."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Grey

***kicks a door open* Ha! Boom baby! I'm back! Lol. Yeah, sorry for the ****absence. I've been in a bad place thanks to a shitty summer, friends, and family. But, thanks to yesterday's news about Book 2, I'm feeling much better and have new ideas flowing. So, I hope you still love the story even after such a long time of no updates. I'm also sorry that it seems a little rusty and weird, but it's been a long time and I had to use a TV show as a reference for most of it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Gray.**

The motorcycle keys shined bright in the natural light in the room as she looked at them in her hand.

"Korra." He yelled from another room. "Have you seen my keys anywhere? I need to go."

She spun the keys around her finger and held them tight in her hand. "Nope. They're not in here. Check the laundry." She yelled back from the living room.

"Why not just give him his keys? You know he has to leave or else Lin will kill him." Bolin said as he gave her a glass of water.

She put the keys down by her before taking the glass. "It's fine, I usually do this." She shrugged.

He soon walked out into the main area of the apartment, all geared up in his police attire. "I already checked the laundry. Now, I know I put them on the dresser when I came home last night." He said before laying his uniform hat on the table beside her and walking off to check the kitchen again.

She rolled her blue eyes at the scene and shook her head. She then reached over and put his hat on her head. "Hey Bo look at me." She smiled. "I'm _First_ Lieutenant Mako." She mocked as she tried to copy her husband's voice.

Bolin laughed and gave her a thumbs up. "That was perfect. You even got the First Lieutenant part right."

He rolled his eyes and let his leather boots stomp on the hardwood floor. "Ha, ha, very funny you two." He said as he took his hat off her brunette head. He then picked up his, now, found keys from beside her. "You really need to stop hiding these. You know how much I hate it." He said as he held the keys between them.

"You really need to stop leaving. You know how much I hate it." She said, mocking his words while forming them to her own need.

In the background Bolin snickered at her remark, making his brother look back at him. "Would you quit laughing? That's only encouraging her."

"I can't help it bro. We're partners in crime, I have to laugh." Bolin shrugged.

"Yeah, besides," she began as she pushed herself off the couch, "you said it yourself, we're nothing a pair of oversized kids." She smiled.

He shook his head and then leaned down to kiss her brown cheek. "Ok Bo, you know what to do right? While I'm gone just come by and check on Korra, ok?" He explained to his brother as he put his hat on.

Bolin saluted his brother and stood stiff as a board. "Aye, aye Captain."

His face dropped to a flat line. "Don't call me Captain." He then started for the door to grab his ride gloves at the table by the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry. When's Lin going to let you take the test to become a Captain?" Bolin asked as he followed.

"I was going to go take it after I got back from this job, but Lin won't let me now that Korra's due date is iffy." He said as he put his gloves on.

Bolin then turned to his sister-in-law, a little confused now. "I thought you were due at the end of next month."

She shrugged. "I did too. But my doctor said that since this is my first full term pregnancy, I might be late on my due date. But then again, with my past medical history, I might go in labor early. So, I'm basically carrying a ticking time bomb right now." She said as she patted her supersized belly.

"Yeah, so if anything happens while I'm gone, I better be notified ASAP." He said to Bolin as he pointed to his wife.

Bolin threw his hands up in surrender. "I got it. I got it. If anything happens, tell you right away."

He nodded and gave his brother a firm pat on his shoulder. "Thanks again for doing this for me Bo." He smiled.

"Anything for you big bro." Bolin smiled back.

He then walked over to her, smirking at her infamous angry pout. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He said as he rubbed her crossed arms. "It's routine, like always. I can't get out of it."

"Have you tried telling them that your _wife_, a.k.a the _Avatar_, is pregnant with your kid and is due anytime?" She said sternly as she tilted her head.

"Yes I have." He said before kissing her forehead. "Let me know if anything happens. I don't want you coming out till I get back." He said as he looked down at her belly.

She then rolled her sky blue eyes and made him turn around. "You are such a dork." She laughed as she pushed him toward the door.

He said his final goodbyes before Bolin closed the front door and the sound of the motorcycle roaring down the road. Bolin then started back to the living room, where she had gone back to, to sit down. "So Korra, do you need me to get you anything before I-."

"Bolin get in here! Hurry!" She yelled from the living room, interrupting him.

Bolin started running right away and slid by the living room doorway, falling right after passing. "What?! What happened?!" He asked as he poked his head in the doorway, ignoring the slight pain on his rear.

She was sitting on the couch with her back practically in the seat and her glass of water balancing on her belly. "Check it out! I learned a new trick. Tada!" She said with a huge grin, visibly proud of herself.

Bolin looked at her for a few moments before just simply letting his head fall to the floor. "Only you." He mumbled.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	6. Red

**A/N: Hey, another update for y'all. Hope you like. Funny story with this, while I was writing it, one of my friends from work texted me, asking what I was doing. I ****said, "Writng an addition to one of my MAKORRA stories." (Happily, they're a MAKORRA fan too.) She just wrote me back saying, "Good luck. Remember to post it to dA so I can rad! ^-^" And then she asked me what would I do if either Bryan or Mike read one of my stories. I was like, "... I would die." And that ended up having me stop writing this for two hours (even though I was about done) so that I could find out if Bryan or Mike actually looked at fan art. Lol.**

* * *

**Red.**

The color was always the best on Asami, that's why she was a little shocked to see her friend walk in her home with a white blouse and high-waist blank skirt on instead of one of her red toned outfits. The well-known business woman was over to help her friend figure out a wish list for her upcoming baby shower.

"So, what exactly do you really need?" Asami asked as she looked around the, been ready, nursery.

"I don't know." She shrugged before taking a seat in the white rocking chair that was off to the side. "Mako and I kind of finished all the baby shopping my mom and Pema thought was necessary when I was first pregnant."

Asami nodded in understanding as she did another 360 around the room, almost tripping over her two-year-old son that was playing around on the floor. "Taro," Asami said as she trying to regain her footing. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play around mommy's feet."

"Sorr." The little boy said as he scooted away from Asami, pushing a little wooden racecar in front of him.

She smiled. "So, he's talking."

"Trying is the key word right now. Every time Iroh or I try to teach him a new word he only says the first part, but the faces he makes are worth it." Asami smiled. "Taro, sweetie, can you say _please_ for mommy?"

Taro looked back at his mother, his green eyes wide open. He then made a huge, cheesy grin and closed his eyes. "Pleeeeee!" He said excitedly.

She and Asami both laughed at the little innocent smile. "That face came from when Iroh tried helping him sound it out." Asami said as she pointed at her son. "And what else is funny is that, right now, I'm 'Mo' and Iroh is 'Da'." She smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

The whole story and situation was making her even more excited of becoming a mother. The joy of teaching her child how to walk and talk and anything else they would need made her smile.

"So, back to the list." Asami said, interrupting her thoughts of motherhood. "Is there anything that you could think of to put on the list? Diapers?"

"The diaper bag already has two pages full of newborn sized diapers, and there's five more bags in the closet." She said as she pointed at the diaper bag, and then closet.

Asami nodded. "Ok then, so we'll put them as 'appreciated, but not needed'. What about toys?"

"That whole bin over there is full of them." She said as she pointed over to a white box over in the corner. "But, toys wouldn't hurt. Pema said that most babies loose interest in a toy very quickly."

Asami let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess I should tell her that, that doesn't apply to all babies. Taro's had that toy car ever since her was born."

Taro looked back at his mom and then held up his car. "Vroo, vroo!" He said, thinking he was asked what sound it made.

Asami looked at him with a smile. "Yes, honey. Cars go _'vroom, vroom'_." She then turned back to her very pregnant friend. "What about clothes?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Mako and I talked about that, but we kind of decided to wait till the baby was born till we got clothes, same thing with the name and gender."

"Really? Wow. I tried that with Taro and it about drove me crazy not knowing what he was by my sixth month." Asami laughed and smiled.

She shrugged again. "It gets to me every now and then, but then I just remember how surprised I'll be when the doctor shouts the gender after the baby's born." She said as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Well, you'll need the baby to be dressed in something when you leave the hospital. What about unisex clothes? Will that be ok with you and the _First_ Lieutenant." Asami said, mocking the way he would always correct someone when giving him the wrong law enforcement title.

"Yeah, I think that'll be ok." She laughed.

Over in Taro's little area, he stopped playing with his toy car for a moment and made a weird face. He then looked down at his khaki colored shorts and then started running to Asami. "Mo! Mo! Uh-oh! Uh-oh!" He said looking up at her as he pointed at his pants.

Asami looked down at him and then sighed before picking him up. "Korra, you don't mind me borrowing your changing table, do you?" She asked as she looked over at her friend.

She shrugged. "Not at all. It's been in need of using for a good bit now anyway." She laughed.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, but I have some sad news. I'm running out of ideas and color topics. I don't want to go ahead and make Korra go in labor yet, I have six more chapters to go. I would love some ideas to use. :) The quicker I get to the last couple of chapters, the quicker I get to revel the baby and get to start the next series. Please and thank you.**


	7. Pink

**Pink.**

The color and everything girly was everywhere in the pile of gifts. After all the shower guest left from her baby shower, she went to confront her friend about the issue.

"Asami, I thought you were telling everyone _unisex_ presents. Last time I checked, those are for baby _girls_ and I don't know what I'm having." She said to Asami as she walked in on her setting up some of the nursery presents.

"Oh Korra, just calm down, I told everyone to give you the receipts for the presents." Asami said as he put together a small flower mobile to put on the crib.

"So, thanks to this, the paper tomorrow will probably have, 'AVATAR KORRA EXPECTING A BABY GIRL' on the front page." She responded as she tried to mock the famous pro-bending announcer, Shiro Shinobi, when saying the expected newspaper title.

Asami smiled and laughed at her friend. "Korra, ever since you've gotten pregnant, you've been really paranoid."

"I have not." She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Asami just laughed and just got up off the floor to go set up the mobile on the crib.

Bolin soon walked into the nursery after cleaning up what mess in the living room of the couple's apartment that was left. "What are you two arguing about?" He asked as he stood next to the pouting mom-to-be.

"Asami thinks I've become paranoid since I've gotten pregnant." She pouted as she looked up at her brother-in-law.

"Admit it, she has." Asami laughed as she continued to work on the mobile.

Bolin looked at the two women and decided to choose his words wisely since one of them was really hormonal at the moment. "Well… You have changed a little bit Korra. But, Asami you were kind of out of line with telling everyone Korra was having a girl."

"I told them to give her the receipts for the gifts, which they did." Asami shrugged.

Bolin looked at the mother with a criticizing look. "Asami did you just do this because you were hoping Taro would be a girl?"

"I did not." Asami snapped as she paused with fixing up the mobile. "I just think Korra's going to have girl." She shrugged as she went back to work.

"Yeah right, Korra's going to have a boy." Bolin laughed as he looked at the expecting mother, who smacked herself in the face after realizing that he wasn't helping at all.

"And what makes you think that?" Asami asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because she's huge." Bolin then jumped when he felt her piecing gaze. "Wh-What I ment was… Uh… Well, Mako told me that when our mom was expecting me she got big too. Not that I'm saying your fat, because you're not. You're very fit for a woman in your state." Bolin then kept rambling on, trying not to set her mood swings off.

She then rolled her blue eyes at her brother-in-law, giving up on his excuses, and then began to walk out of the now pink covered room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asami asked as her friend walked out of the room.

"Where else? The kitchen, I'm starving!" She yelled back.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Korra will have? A boy or a girl?**


End file.
